


How Rise of Skywalker should have ended

by Twenty4Seven



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: F/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty4Seven/pseuds/Twenty4Seven
Summary: So this is for all you Reylo fans out there who saw the last movie this week, and went home feeling sad like me.WARNING SPOYLER!This is my alternative ending for the starwars series. In my opinion it was a typical Disney ending, which tried to make drama out of nothing, story technically it made no sense that Rey died after winning the fight against Palpatine. She might become unconscious by the effort it took, that would have totally done it. But even more ridiculous was Kylo’s dead. Why did he had to give up all his life energy to bring her back to life. Wouldn’t it have been enough to share half of his energy to bring her back and then pass out on the floor. This also would have been enough drama, though. Last point: Not even Anakin was able to bring human back, not his mother, not Padme, that’s why he changed to the dark side. Bringing people back to life is clearly an ability of the dark side only. Ben just finally returned to the light side, so this does not make sense at all. Last point, really… If Kylo and Rey are a force couple, which are one and are bound to each other, like Palpatine said, in my Opinion they need to die or live together. You can not just drop something like “Oh this is very rare, hadn’t happen in hundreds of years”, and 5 minutes later one of the couple just dies. Ah :OSo as you see I’m a big Reylo fan, but also want to stress why this ending made story technically no sense! At all!Enjoy!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	How Rise of Skywalker should have ended

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for all you Reylo fans out there who saw the last movie this week, and went home feeling sad like me.  
> WARNING SPOYLER!  
> This is my alternative ending for the starwars series. In my opinion it was a typical Disney ending, which tried to make drama out of nothing, story technically it made no sense that Rey died after winning the fight against Palpatine. She might become unconscious by the effort it took, that would have totally done it. But even more ridiculous was Kylo’s dead. Why did he had to give up all his life energy to bring her back to life. Wouldn’t it have been enough to share half of his energy to bring her back and then pass out on the floor. This also would have been enough drama, though. Last point: Not even Anakin was able to bring human back, not his mother, not Padme, that’s why he changed to the dark side. Bringing people back to life is clearly an ability of the dark side only. Ben just finally returned to the light side, so this does not make sense at all. Last point, really… If Kylo and Rey are a force couple, which are one and are bound to each other, like Palpatine said, in my Opinion they need to die or live together. You can not just drop something like “Oh this is very rare, hadn’t happen in hundreds of years”, and 5 minutes later one of the couple just dies. Ah :O  
> So as you see I’m a big Reylo fan, but also want to stress why this ending made story technically no sense! At all!  
> Enjoy!

Palpatine was dead. The exploding imperial star destroyers above her, Rey slowly passed out. The place was about to collapse. Big boulders fell down, the floor cracked open at multiple spots. Not aware of her surroundings Rey was at destiny’s mercy.  
A hand appeared at the abysm. Fingers crawled themselves deep into the ground. With all his willpower Kylo pulled himself up into the hall. He was struggling to get on his feet. One of his legs was seriously damaged. He clenched his teeth. Never in his life had he been that intent. There was she, his Rey. They were so close to make it. He could sense her spirit, just a heartbeat away from him. He needed to get her out of here. Debris came down all over the place. He forced himself over to her and lifted her up carefully. Her head hang down, but her heart was beating.  
He couldn’t tell where he took the power to carry both of them to his ship, while maintaining a force shield around them.

For Kylo’s big surprise nobody asked him questions as he landed on Endor. They just took them both to medical care. Maybe the fact that he was bringing Rey with him, was all they needed to know for now.  
When he woke up two guys were sitting next to his bedside, pointing guns at him.  
He blinked a few times, trying to calculate the situation.  
“Explain yourself.”, the black one said low.  
“Ah… never been good with words… Where is Rey? Is she ok?”  
“Why did you come here?”, the other Guy asked.  
“Isn’t this the resistance base, you wanted to meet after battle? I saw it in her head.”  
“No. What are you doing here?”, Finn screamed louder, pressing the gun against his head.  
“Take these stupid toys down and tell me where she is!” Kylo growled.  
“She’s fine. Now explain yourself, Kylo Ren!” Finn barked back.  
He sighed. Thinking about where to start.  
“Palpatine wanted me to hand her over to him. I refused. Something didn’t let me. We had a connection. All this time we had. At first, I believed Snoke that he staged the force bond for manipulating me. But after his death the connection stayed, so it had to be something else. I always made sure she says alive. Every fight against her was like fighting myself, I could not harm her… Then I understood that the force itself is connecting us, we are a duo.”  
Finn swallowed.  
“I wanted her at my side all the time. I tried to pull her to the dark side. In the end she converted me…”  
They finally let him see her. And it felt like coming home.  
“Ben.”, she hissed.  
He stretched a hand to her. And this time she took it without hesitating. He pulled her into an embrace. There was so much guild, so much destruction he had caused. But right now, everything he knew was, that he finally found the place, the person he belonged to. And there was no need to explain any of it to Rey, because she knew and for some reason the only thing, she felt was relief.  
She was glad to have him at his side. After all he’d done… 

“What now?”, he asked.  
“We’re going to Tatooine, found a Jedi school.” Rey shouldered a little bag and headed to his ship.  
“Shouldn’t we take some time to prepare this?” Ben asked.  
“We have everything we need.” She smiled and took his hand.

The two suns of Tatooine set, as Ben showed Rey how to build her own lightsaber. This was a beginning of a new Jedi era.


End file.
